wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random Pilot
This is an episode of The Random Show of Randomness. Script Matthew: Hey! Max #1! Max #1: What's up, Matt? Matthew: We have our own TV show! Stef: Hi, Mom! (Sam Puckett, Cat Valentine, and Dice show up at the door) Sam: Hi, random people! Cat: Wow, nice house. (leaves to check out the house) Hannah: My name is a palindrome. Sam: If only my name was Mam. Max #2: Or Sas. Sam: Don't sass me, mister. Dice: Consider changing your name when you're 18. Sam: Thanks. By the way, what state are we in? Matthew: Alababama. Sam: Did you just add a new state to the USA? Because Goomer just told us to hop in the car to go somewhere random. Matthew: It's been a real place for 3 days. Max #1: Ah. Stef: Alabababababababababababababababababababama. Hannah: Stef, you killed it. (Now let's see where Cat is) Cat: (in the backyard) Shut. Up. THERE'S A POOL?!!?!?! (Back to the others) Hannah: Do you guys like Coke? Sam and Dice: Yeah! Stef: We have a guy that delivers us tons of soda every week. Dice: So awesome! Sam: When does he come? Matthew: Wednesdays. And as long as you're here, you don't need to go to school! Sam: Stop pulling my leg. Dice: I believe Matthew. Sam: Fine. I do too. Anyway.. YAY! NO MORE SCHOOL! Cat comes back Cat: No school? I love Alabababama! Max #2: It's Alababama. Cat: Can we move to a place that's easier to pronounce? Dice: I'm loving this place. Sam: Whaddaya say we move in with you? Hannah: That would be so awesome! Mr. Cola: (enters) It's Hump Day! Which means it's also 20-liters-of-Coke-delivered-to-your-house day! Sam: Is he always making up days like that? Max #1: Oh, yeah, last week he said it was Don't-go-outside-of-your-house Day. Matthew: Thanks, Mr. Cola. (puts soda in the kitchen) Cat: I'm so gonna love moving in with you guys! Sam: Cat, you do realize we have to go back to Los Angeles to get our stuff? Cat: (calls Goomer) Hi, Goomer. Goomer: Hello, Cat. Cat: Can you pack up all our stuff from our home and bring it to Alababama? Goomer: Sure. (Goomer delivers the stuff) Sam: Thanks for the stuff. And saving us a trip to California. Goomer: Ah, it was nothing. I had a team of 100 people to do it for me. Cat: Yay! Stef: Maybe we should help unpack. Matthew: Or I could just wave a magic wand and unpack that way. Max #2: Sounds way faster. (Matthew waves the wand and the stuff is unpacked and put away.) Sam: Where's my blender? Matthew: In the kitchen. Sam: Let's blend stuff. Goomer: I gotta go. Dice: No, you have to stay. I'm your manager. Goomer: Okay. By the way, what's 2 plus 2? Dice: Seriously? Goomer: Yes. I only went to school for 10 days. Sam: That explains a lot. Goomer: Or was it 1 day? Max #2: Oh. My. Jeez. Matthew: That was random. Hannah: But random is welcome here. Sam: Anyway, let's start blending? What do you have in the fridge. Cat: (opens the fridge) We have milk, cheese, eggs, eggnog, some fruit, half of a whole pizza, Coke, a whole lot of it, and some random other things. Sam: Can you give me cheese, Coke, and pizza? Cat: (hands Sam the cheese, Coke ane pizza) Sam blends the food... but forgets the lid Max #2: OH NO! Sam, that was very absentminded. Sam: I know. CRUD! Stef: I'll get right on cleaning that. (cleans up in 5 seconds) Matthew: Are you related to The Thundermans? Stef: Seriously? It was just around the blender. Done. Cat: Wow! This episode isn't finished and we've been picked up for a series! Matthew: This was a heck of a great pilot. Cat: Is. It's still going on. Matthew: Oh..... Hannah: Did someone order a camel? Dice: Yeah, I did. Matthew: You better clean up after him. Dice: Sure. I'm actually selling him. Stef: To who? Dice: To Random Guy. Max #1: That guy is EVIL! Dice: I know. This camel is wild as a lion drinking soda. Category:Randomness Category:Scripts Category:The Random Show of Randomness Category:Sam and Cat